


Love And A Pop Star For Christmas

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Language, Romance, Some Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Widower David Smith is alone at Christmas raising his eight-year-old daughter, Olivia on his own. But Olivia has secretly entered a contest for famous pop star Rose Tyler to spend the holidays at their house and won! David is less than thrilled but has no choice and soon he's butting heads with her bodyguard Jack and Rose's constant holiday cheer is driving him crazy! But soon a relationship develops’ between David and Rose and he realizes how much he needs her in his life. But what will happen when the holidays are over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know it's early but I love Christmas! And I had to do something for the holidays so I came up with up with this idea, hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks! :)

He could still feel the soft whisper of her voice on their wedding day. They weren't supposed to see each other, yet but she always broke the rules. That's the one of the things he loved about her.  
‘Let’s run,’ She giggled tickling his ear. ‘Let’s just forget them and marry somewhere really daft!” She suggested.  
David Smith snickered at the idea.  
‘But your folks, the guests…” He started to say.  
She pouted.  
‘But a big wedding is what our parents wanted! Let's marry where we want, yeah,’ Her soft doe eyes met his melting his heart. ‘It doesn't really matter where we marry as long as we're together.’ She told him with all the love in her voice.

 

And that was his Frankie, his beautiful wife. She was bold, fun, caring. His friend, his lover, the mother of his child. His everything. But two years ago, a drunk driver took all that away from him and his daughter, Olivia. 

Sometimes he could still see her in his dreams. Her chestnut hair, short, loose and wild, those wide green eyes sparkling and shining and her beautiful smile that always seem to be just for him. Now, it was all gone.

He sighed as he laid there in bed staring at the ceiling as Christmas tunes played on his alarm radio.  
November 26! God, another Christmas is coming, he realized! David glanced at his late wife’s photo on the dresser. She used to love Christmas. Jesus, he still missed her.

Just then he heard a small Scottish voice that always lifted his spirits.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Olivia called from outside.

He smiled.

“Coming, sweetheart!” David called. He got out of bed and went to the hall and found his eight- year-old daughter dressed in her pink unicorn hooded pajamas, giving her best toothy grin.

“Morning daddy!” She smiled.

David smirked.

“Well, I see somebody’s ready for pancake Saturday, huh?” He teased.

“Well, yeah!” Olivia replied swaying side to side.

He smiled and led her to the kitchen.

Olivia sat at the table and started coloring while her father started cooking. He clicked on the radio, a song from pop singer Rose Tyler came on. Olivia was thrilled but David was muttering under his breath. Rose Tyler was all he had been hearing for months!  
God, how he missed Dora the Explorer! 

After a few minutes Olivia’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Daddy, are you going to marry, again?” She asked.

He was taken aback by the question. It wasn’t something she had asked before.

David just shrugged.

“Maybe someday, honey…if the right person comes along,” David replied softly. 

She tilted her head.

“Well, Rose Tyler says she single.” Olivia replied casually.

David smirked.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think I’ll be meeting her anytime, soon.” He remarked setting a plate in front of her.

Olivia just shrugged and started eating. David joined her.

She stared at his cup of coffee, curious.

“Daddy, when can I try your coffee?” Olivia asked.

“When you start paying taxes.” David replied simply.

She made a face at him and he smirked. So much like her mother, he thought.

“So, are you going to play with Megan, today?” He asked sipping his coffee.

She took a bite of her pancakes. 

“Can’t,” Olivia replied. “She’s grounded for a week.”

David frowned.

“Really,” He said surprised. “What happened?” He asked.

Olivia scoffed.

“She tried to enter the ‘Rose Tyler at your house for Christmas’ contest and her mum found out.” She replied.

He glanced at her confused.

“Rose Tyler at your house for Christmas? What’s that?” David asked.

Olivia took another bite.

“Just what it says,” She replied. “She stays at your house for Christmas,” She explained.

David almost groaned. That sounded annoying! A cheerful pop singer hanging around the house for the holidays! God, help the winners!

“Really,” He replied instead. “So, why did Megan get grounded?” David asked eating some food.

“Well, the rules state you either have to permission from an adult like a signature or you have to be at least eighteen to enter.” Olivia said.

David nodded.

“And she didn’t ask?” He guessed.

Olivia shook her head.

“No, she did,” She replied. “But Miss Thomas said no, so Megan tried to enter her older brother’s name instead.” She added.

“Ah,” David nodded understanding. “I can see why her mum would be mad.” He said.

Olivia glanced at her father, casually.

“Can I enter?” She asked.

David shrugged. He saw no harm. After all there was no chance, she would win, anyway. He knew how these contests worked.

“Sure,” He replied finishing his coffee. “Don’t see why not.” David added.

Olivia grinned.

Just then there was a knock on the door. He frowned.

“Who is that?” He muttered.

David stood to answer the door while Olivia finished her breakfast. The door knocking continued.

He sighed.

“Coming!” David called.

He opened the door, a young blond woman stood there wearing a pink Rolling Stone’s t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jack with large sunglasses. A tall man with jet black stood beside her.

The two posh strangers stood out in the small Scottish neighborhood, David thought maybe they were lost.

“Um, can I help you?” He asked.

The girl smiled at him.

“Hi,” She said removing her sunglasses. David nearly gawked. It was Rose Tyler! She looked at a piece of paper. “Are you David Smith?” Rose asked.

“Um, yeah...” He replied stunned.

What was she doing here? Then a ridiculous thought occurred to him. The contest! But that wasn’t possible! Olivia hasn’t entered, yet…right?  
David looked at them both cautiously.

He gave out a nervous chuckle.

“This is going to sound daft but this doesn’t have to do with….?”

Rose cheerfully interjected.

“It does,” She replied. “You, David Smith are the winner of the ‘Rose Tyler comes to your house for the holidays’ contest!” She said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

David just looked at them, mouth dropped and completely stunned. Rose had a feeling he was caught off guard and wondered if they should’ve given advanced warning. She was starting to feel awkward.

“Um, are you okay?” She asked.

David seem to snap out of his own head.

“Yeah, um, could you repeat that?” He asked confused.

Rose looked at him questionably.

“You won,” She repeated. “You are David Smith, yeah?” Rose asked.

He nodded.

“No…err, yes!” David replied baffled.

“And Olivia Smith is your daughter, right?” She confirmed.

Before he could respond Olivia emerged from the kitchen.

“Daddy, who’s at the door?” She asked coming in behind him.

Her eyes then widen with excitement seeing Rose Tyler standing there. She pointed and jumped up and down.

“Daddy, daddy, it’s Rose Tyler,” She shouted. “Look, look, daddy!” She grinned in awe.

Rose smiled at the excited little girl. She was so cute!

“I see she’s a fan,” She giggled. Rose glanced at him. “I take it that’s Olivia?” She guessed.

He nodded.

“Yes,” David replied. He felt Olivia tugging his arm.

“Look, daddy!” Olivia pointed.

He glanced at her.

“I know it’s Rose Tyler, honey,” David said slightly exasperated. “That’s been established.” He then looked at her suspiciously. “And I’m slightly surprised to see her at our door.”

Olivia shrugged innocently.

“You said I could enter.” She replied.

David smiled sweetly.

“I know I did, luv…five minutes ago,” He added plainly. “Now, when did you enter actually enter this contest?” He asked.

Olivia thought a second.

“August.” She replied reluctantly.

He nodded.

“And just how did I sign for permission?” David asked.

She gave a weak smile.

“You remember that time you came home from the bakery really tired and I asked you to sign a field trip form?” Olivia said.

David scowled.

“You mean it wasn’t a field trip form?” He replied.

She shook her head.

“No, it was,” Olivia insisted. She lowered her gaze sheepishly. “But the contest form was on the back and the pen bled through when you signed.” She admitted. “A complete accident.” She quickly added.

There was a snicker from Rose’s friend.

David closed his eyes and groaned. This wasn’t happening. He looked back at Rose and her whatever the man was beside her and smiled politely.

He leaned against the door frame.

“Listen, this apparently is a misunderstanding,” He said. “Is there any way we could negotiate something else?” David asked. “I mean my house is not exactly ready for celebrities.” He added giving a weak laugh.

Olivia’s face fell.

“But daddy…” She protested.

He sighed.

“Honey, please,” He begged. “I’m under enough stress, I can’t deal with this, too.” David said.

The dark-haired man scoffed.

“What a Grinch.” He muttered.

“Yeah.” Olivia muttered in agreement.

David scowled at him.

“Would you mind?” He snapped at him.

Rose gave her friend a warning look. She then smiled politely at David.

“If you have to forgive my bodyguard, Jack,” She apologized. “He gets cranky when he doesn’t have his morning coffee.” Rose explained.

“Or his breakfast.” Jack muttered.

Rose nudged his ribs. She sighed heavily.

“Anyway,” She said. “I understand, Mr. Smith but there’s just one problem.” Rose added.

He looked at her.

“What?” David asked.

She licked her lips and tugged her fingers nervously.

“Well, the prizes are final,” She explained. “You can’t exchange them or cancel them.” Rose replied. She sighed. “Which means…”

“You’re stuck with us, sweetheart!” Jack grinned.

Rose’s cheeks turned pink. She glared at him.

“Not helping.” She hissed. Rose looked at David.

“Look, other than a few photo ops and a couple of magazine reporters, I promise we won’t be in the way,” Rose assured him. “I’ll even talk to my agent, Missy about doing the interviews on the tour bus instead of here.” She offered.

David looked at them both. He was still reluctant but Rose seemed nice and she was really trying to make this experience as easy as possible. As for Olivia her heart was set on this and he should’ve known he was signing two forms instead of one.  
Whether or not it was accident well, that was up for debate but he couldn’t deny her.

“And we’ll be gone right after Christmas.” Rose promised.

David glanced at his daughter. She looked at him with her doe pleading eyes.

“Please, daddy?” Olivia asked.

Finally, he relented.

“Okay,” David sighed. “They can stay.” He said.

Olivia grinned and wasted no time dragging Rose inside with Jack following.

David just leaned against the door and sighed heavily. He still wasn't thrilled about this. But then he smirked slightly. There was a pop star in his house for the holidays!

He almost laughed it was so ridiculous! Almost a sign from Frankie, he wanted to think.

He just shook his head.

His sister, Amy was never going to believe this.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was beautiful! So different than the posh hotel rooms Rose had become accustomed to. It was nice, not too old; wood floors with oriental beaded rugs, oak furniture and family photos along the hallway. A young woman with David in the photos caught Rose’s eye. She was really pretty, Rose noticed. She couldn’t help but wonder who she was. Part of her was a little jealous.

She finally made it to the guest bedroom and smiled. It was perfect! A twin-size bed with an oak night stand, a braided red and blue rug covered the center of the floor along with a large polished wood dresser and closet and a large window with a pretty view of the backyard. 

“Lovely, yeah?!” Rose commented as she lowered her travel bag on the wood floor. 

“Yeah,” Jack grunted placing her suitcase on the bed. “But he’s still a Grouch!” He muttered.

Rose smirked.

“I meant the house,” She chuckled. Rose sighed walking around. “Definitely better those stuffy, posh hotels.” She said glancing out the window. She bit her lip smiling secretly wondering if it ever snowed here.  
“Anyway,” She continued looking back him. “Can’t really blame him. We did just ‘show up’!” Rose sighed. “I knew we should’ve called or something.”

Jack gave her a look.

“How?” He remarked. “The paparazzi was right outside the hotel. We had to go.” He said.

“Still,” She said. “It could’ve been planned better.” Rose sighed. “We’re lucky he’s letting us stay here.” “Besides at least the room’s nice, yeah?” She said.

Jack scoffed.

“Easy for you to say, you get the nice room and I get the attic.” He muttered.

Rose smirked and tapped his shoulder.

“Oh, stop moanin’,” She teased. “It’s not that bad.” Rose replied.

He shrugged.

“Suppose not,” He said. “After all waking to a good-looking man in the kitchen every morning does have its perks.” Jack grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You do realize there's more to life than just dishy guys, right?" She pointed out.

Jack gave her a smirk.

“Oh, come on you thought he was cute, too.” He teased folding his arms.

Rose just shook her head and glanced back at the window.

Of course, she thought he was cute but she wasn't falling into that trap, again. Rose was so done with relationships! In her world of fame love only existed in songs.

“I told you,” She said. “I’m done with that. My career comes first.” Rose said softly but firmly.

He smirked.

“Yeah, famous last words, sweetheart!” He said.

She frowned.

“Don’t you have some unpacking to do in your room?” Rose remarked.

Jack nodded.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He said backing away.

Rose sighed but heard Jack humming the wedding march as he went down the hall. She rolled her eyes. She liked Jack and he meant well but sometimes he was just impossible! 

She started to remove her jacket and gloves when she heard a light tapping on the door. It was David.

She spun around facing him, her cheeks turned pink. He looked really good, dressed in his jeans and a black and a white ‘Let It Be’ graphic t-shirt. 

“Uh, hi!” She said shyly.

David walked in smiling politely shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Hi, just making sure everything’s okay.” He said.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, thanks!” She smiled.

He slowly nodded.

“Great,” David replied awkwardly. He sighed. “Well, I’ll leave you to unpacking.” He added walking away.

Rose stopped him still curious about the woman in the photos.

“Um, meant to ask,” She said. “Who’s the young lady in the photos.” Rose asked carefully. “She’s just stunning.” She quickly added.

David swallowed, secretly wishing he had taken those down, now.

He sighed.

“That’s Frankie…my wife…” David paused. “She’s gone.” He added sadly.

Rose nodded.

“Divorce?” She asked.

He scowled at her almost offended.

“No!” David snipped.

Rose suddenly felt embarrassed, realizing what he meant.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She apologized.

David immediately regretted his harsh tone.

“It’s okay.” He replied softening his tone. 

Rose nodded.

She was tempted to ask what happened but she already put her foot in her mouth once so she decided not to.

Rose smiled slightly.

“It’s alright…um, well, I’ll just unpack, then.” She said giving a weak smile.

David just nodded, smiling at her and left.

As soon as he was gone Rose exhaled.

“Well, that went well!” She muttered.

She hoped not all of her encounters with him were going to be this awkward.

David continued down the hall still feeling bothered by his conversation with Rose. Suddenly he heard Jack cursing from above in the attic. It sounded like Jack was struggling with his suitcase, David guessed.

“Damn suitcase!” Jack exclaimed. 

He sighed with disapproval. David really hated it when people used foul language especially with Olivia around. Thank goodness she was in her room playing.

Jack cursed again.

David sighed.

“Mind the language!” He warned Jack.

The cursing stopped. Satisfied he continued the den to call Amy but a second later a mock posh voice shouted back.

“Minding the language!” Jack mimicked.

David made a face. Okay, Rose’s bodyguard was a smart arse. Brilliant! 

“Give me strength!” He muttered at the ceiling and kept going.

This was going to be a long stay!


	4. Chapter 4

One ring, two rings… David counted in his head.

“Come on, Amy, pick up!” David muttered frustrated. He really needed to talk to his sister. Amy was always good with stressful situations and dealing with people. And right now, he needed an ally.

Finally, he heard her voice. She sounded exasperated.

“Yes, hello?” Amy answered.

“Hi, Amy,” He replied confused. “Did I call at a bad time?” David asked.

“No, no,” Amy remarked. “I’m just sitting at the couch buried under tons of grandma’s cookbooks!” She grumbled. She sighed. “I swear I’m going to kill Rory for making me do this family dinner!”

David smirked.

“I thought that was your idea?” He pointed out.

There was a sheepish pause before Amy spoke again.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to kill him for agreeing with it, then.” She huffed.

David shook his head, smiling.

“So, what’s up with you?” Amy asked.

David stopped and thought for a minute, wondering if he should tell her. Then he sighed, why the hell, not, he decided.

“Oh, nothing just a pop star’s staying at my house for Christmas.” He casually replied.

There was another pause from Amy.

"A pop star?" She clarified.

"Yeah," David replied simply. "Rose Tyler's staying here." He added.

There was a heavy sigh.

“David,” She said. “I know you’re working very hard at the bakery but you do know not to inhale the cooking spray fumes, right?” She commented.

David groaned.

“I’m telling the truth,” He insisted. “Olivia, entered a contest and now, Rose Tyler is staying here until Christmas is over and I’m already tempted to strangle her bodyguard!” David complained.

Amy snickered.

“You always were a people person, huh, David?” She remarked.

He scowled.

“Not funny,” He remarked. “Listen, if I wanted to deal with a cheeky mouth, I just go deal with Jack!” David snipped.

Amy sighed.

“Look, would it help if I came by for support? At least try to help retain what little sanity you have left?” She teased lightly.

“Yes, please?!” David replied grateful.

“Okay,” Amy chuckled. “I’ll see if I can get some time off from work, yeah? Coffee and scones? Make it a sibling day?” She offered.

David smiled.

“I like that.” He replied.

They said bye and David hung up feeling somewhat better.

Just then he noticed Rose staring out the patio window, curious he went to the living room and stood in the doorway.

He lightly tapped the door frame. Rose turned, she looked slightly different with no makeup, her glasses and grey sweat shirt and jeans. Her blond hair was in a messy bun. She was beautiful, he almost wanted to say.

“Hi!” She smiled.

“Hi, David smiled. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” He asked walking towards her.

“No,” Rose replied. She glanced back at the window. “Just admiring the view.” She said thoughtfully.

David frowned confused, tilting his head.

“You’re admiring Graham O’Brien’s cat grooming himself on his fence?’ He asked.

She smirked.

“I know but after being cooped up in hotels it’s a lot nicer than looking at tall concrete buildings.” Rose pointed out.

He nodded understanding.

She glanced at him.

“Does it snow here?” She asked sounding hopeful.

“Yeah, usually by Christmas Eve, Christmas day.” He guessed. 

Rose grinned and her hazel eyes shined.

“Seriously, a white Christmas,” She said excitedly. “Oh, haven’t seen that in years!” Rose smiled clasping her hands.

David grunted. He wasn’t as excited. Shoveling snow off the walkway? No thanks.

She then asked. “Do you have Christmas tree lots?”

He scoffed.

“Of, course, in fact Wilf, opens his right after Halloween!” David chuckled.

Rose frowned looking around the bare living room.

“And you haven’t gotten your tree, yet?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“I usually get it in December,” David replied. “Better deals.” He explained.

She looked at him like he was daft.

“But all the best Christmas trees are in late November,” Rose scoffed. “Everyone knows that!” She said.

David just nodded folding his arms.

“Okay.” He replied less enthused.

“So?” Rose said moving her hands.

“So?” He mimicked her movements. “What’s your point?” David asked.

“So, don’t you think you should to get the tree, now?” She said.

Before he could respond Olivia apparently overheard the conversation and entered the room excited.

Her eyes widen.

“We’re getting the tree, now?!” She exclaimed.

Oh, boy! David really hadn't planned on tree buying today and attempted to explain that to Olivia.

“Well, I…” He started.

"Well, that's up to your dad." Rose interjected.

Olivia looked at him with her doe eyes tugging on his shirt.

"Can we daddy?" She asked.

David rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Uh..." He replied awkwardly. 

“I’ll be happy to pay for it.” Rose offered.

“Thanks, but…” David stammered.

“I’ll drive!” Jack’s voice chimed.

“Yay!” Olivia shouted joyfully.

Okay, this wasn’t working! How did he lose control of this conversation?

“Great!” Rose said going to grab her jacket.

David just stood there gawking. What just happened?

Rose got her jacket and looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" She asked.

Deep down David knew he should start having a fit but for some reason he couldn't. Those soft caramel eyes wouldn't let him.

Instead David nodded.

"Yeah, fine." He sighed and left to get his coat.

Rose smiled and he watched as she went to the door humming Christmas carols. He muttered under his breath.

Not even two hours and already he was losing control of his house!


End file.
